


Put Your Hand In Hers, Damnit

by sammthebitch



Series: Make You Mine [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammthebitch/pseuds/sammthebitch
Summary: In which Alya gets fed up with Luka and nudges him to make his move. Let's just say that he doesn't regret it. ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Make You Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681483
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Put Your Hand In Hers, Damnit

The sky-blue eyed, midnight-blue haired seventeen-year-old lady tossed and turned as she tried to get rid of a recurring nightmare. Having trouble sleeping wasn’t a stranger to her, as she always slept late due to inspiration overtaking her soul. But nightmares? She almost never got those, unless it was a sign for something bad coming on the way. Maybe it was telling her to be cautious for her first day of college? Or maybe it was warning her against new enemies she’d have to face as Ladybug. Nevertheless, her sheets were twisted and she was wriggling around as if she was trying to get some air before her door slammed open and her father came up the ladder. 

“Marineeeeette! I made you macarons for your first dayyyyy!” Tom Dupain had a big smile on his face before noticing his daughter struggling. He sighed as he placed the plate on her schooltable and roughly but gently shook Marinette out of her stupor. “Mari? Get up hon. It’s your first day of college! Alya’s gonna be here any minute to walk with you.” Still no response. He grumbled as he made his way down the ladder, no doubt going to get the one person who would be most effective in waking the little insomniac up. 

Sabine Cheng.

When Marinette heard another person coming through her trapdoor, she groaned and finally woke up, the noise from downstairs finally getting to her and the rush of cold air from the door chilling her bones. “Maman? I’m up. You can go back downstairs.” She threw a half smile at her mother before climbing down the ladder to her closet, where she’d kept her first day outfit. Sabine smiled at her daughter and proceeded to go downstairs to help Tom with the onslaught of customers. It was the first day of the new school year after all; everyone needed a sugar boost. 

Tikki floated down to her charge’s side and settled herself on Marinette’s shoulder. She smiled as she felt the weight of her kwami. “Tikki, I know I decided what outfit already but should I go bold and wear the new black denim skirt and the pink wool sweater? Or should I just wear my normal black ripped jeans and that off-the shoulder blue top?” Marinette tapped her forefinger on her chin as she pondered what to do when Tikki squeaked beside her. “It’s your choice Marinette - it’s not like I’m going to school for you - but I personally would choose the skirt and sweater combo. It’s just the right weather for it too!” 

Marinette smiled as she rubbed Tikki’s head and nodded. “Yeah, I think so too. I was secretly hoping you’d say the skirt-sweater combo.” Tikki let out her usual squeaky laugh and Marinette grinned, before sighing and getting changed. “What shoes should I wear?” Tikki laughed again at Marinette’s indecisiveness and pointed to the pink flats. “Wear those! They go with your sweater so it brings your outfit to a full circle!” Marinette grinned and laughed along with TIkki, booping her dot in the middle of her forehead. “Thanks so much TIkki.” She slipped the shoes  on and went to work on her hair, although well aware that she didn’t have much time before she really needed to leave. 

oOo

With ten minutes left to spare, Marinette dashed downstairs, grabbed the box of macarons that her father was holding out, and sprinted through the front door. It wasn’t like highschool where she lived just down the street so she could spare a couple minutes. Her college was ten minutes away when you were driving, so by bike it was about twelve. She groaned as the déjà vu overcame her. Just like all four years of highschool. 

Exactly twelve minutes later, she arrived just as the warning bell rang and she breathed a sigh of relief. She locked up her bike and brushed down her clothes, while also trying to make sure Tikki and the box of macarons hadn’t flown out of her purse. When all was well, she walked into the building and to her first class. As she took her seat in the back, the bell rang and she let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Maybe college won’t be like highschool. Hopefully. 

Class passed on like a breeze with Marinette gaining more and more knowledge on sewing, fashion design, and how to present her creations. Soon, it was time for lunch with Alya, Mylène, Rose and Juleka. As she stood up and brushed herself off, she caught a glimpse of familar blue tips outside the window, seeming to head in the same direction she was going for. Could that be Luka? Before going too much into things, she cleared her head and grabbed her stuff before dashing out the door and towards the lunch area outside the college. 

It took a while to find her friends, but Marinette was soon seated on the red and white checkered picnic blanket and chatting with Alya while Rose and Juleka were cuddling and Mylène was texting Ivan. After finishing her sandwich, Marinette offered to throw out the trash for her friends and after hurried “thank you”s and “of course”s, she made the walk to the trash can in the near distance. Lugging the two trash bags (she’d brought them because she knew her friends would make a mess) didn’t seem too bad to her because of some of the Ladybug strength seeping through. After a couple minutes, she was wiping her heads on a napkin and walking back to the picnic area.

oOo

Alya saw Luka walk up to her and smirked, already recognizing the expression on the boy’s face. Confused, Luka shot another smirk at her. “What are you smiling about?” Alya giggled and nodded to the faraway form of Marinette, walking back from throwing out the trash. “You haven’t talked to her yet, have you?” At this, a dark red color began to rush across Luka’s cheeks and Alya burst out laughing, before patting his shoulder and calming down. “Don’t worry. This stuff takes time.” Luka sighed and sat next to her, in Marinette’s spot. He watched Marinette come their way as he spoke, “she looks so gorgeous. Did she tell you she was wearing this today?” As soon as he realized what came out of his mouth, he slapped a hand over it and  sputtered, “s-s-sorry! That was so weird. I don’t know why I asked that.” Alya just seemed to enjoy his uncomfortable demeanor and smirked. “Yeah I’m sure. But no, she didn’t. Guess she went for a style change today.” Luka’s soft smile was back and he murmured, “I like this look on her.” 

Marinette soon caught up to them and plopped down on Alya’s other side, not yet seeing Luka. “Hey Al, did you finish the macarons I brought? I can’t find the box.” Alya smiled and lifted her jacket, revealing the hidden red box. “Don’t worry girl, I saved them.” Marinette grinned and took out a cherry one, about to put it in her mouth when she looked up and saw Luka. “Luka! I knew I spotted some familiar blue tips earlier!” She smiled at him before getting up and sitting next to him, the box in her hand. “You want a macaron? I made toasted marshmallow.” She winked at him but then blushed profusely at her boldness. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rose and Juleka smirking at her and Luka before she shook her head and turned back to Alya. 

Luka smiled at Marinette. “Of course I want some.” He poked around in the box before plucking a white macaron and plopping it into his mouth. “Mmm...that tastes so good.” Marinette grinned. “I’m glad you think so. I spent two hours making macarons yesterday for a restock.” Luka smiled. “Yeah because your bakery’s sweets are so delicious. Tell me, what’s your secret?” Marinette laughed and winked at him after saying, “a secret is a secret. No one tells secrets.” 

Alya witnessed this witty banter and nudged Luka before whispering in his ear, “put your hand in hers damnit. You can see that she’s clearly comfortable around you and she likes you.” Luka blushed and as the conversation rolled on, he found his hand inching towards Marinette’s empty one. She was currently talking about her class today and how she absolutely loved it when a sudden silence overcame the group as his hand linked with hers. She blushed profusely and linked her hand back, then squeezed. “Took you long enough.” 


End file.
